Mi Gran Amor
by Just.A.Common.Girl
Summary: SasuSaku. -Oneshot- Muriendo lentamente, con la soledad como única compañía, sigo pensando en tí. Porque aunque no lo creas ni lo quieras, siempre serás... Mi Gran Amor.


**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. La poesía tampoco es mía, la saqué de una revista gótica xD**

Espero que les guste ;)

* * *

**Mi gran amor.-**

**Cuando llega la noche y triste**

**Recuesto mi cabeza en la almohada**

**Imagino que tú llegas y me das un beso suave**

**Y me dices al oído que me amas. **

La noche se asoma una vez más. Estrellas cubren el firmamento, llenándolo de tenues lucecitas que lo iluminan. La luna en su máximo esplendor me observa desde arriba, y su luz es reflejada en cada una de mis lágrimas que caen suavemente y se pierden en las sábanas.

En mi ilusión, en mis sueños, tan solo imaginando, me doy vuelta y quedo de espaldas a la ventana. Siento el viento golpeando contra las ramas de los árboles, y por medio de la ventana abierta, lo siento llegar hasta mí. Golpea mi nuca desnuda y me da cosquillas. Es como una mano que sube y baja por mi espalda, dándome escalofríos. Y lo siento llegar a mi oído, e imagino que eres tú hablándome, susurrándome palabras al oído, aquellas que siempre esperé escuchar.

Escucho un 'te amo', sincero, lejano… imposible. Mi cuerpo se estremece al notar una presencia, y mis labios tiemblan al recibir un beso suave…

**Hay veces en las que quiero huir de aquí, **

**Irme lejos y saber que tú vas a extrañarme,**

**Que buscarás en todos lados hasta encontrarme. **

Pero de repente me pongo firme, ahuyentando todo aquello de mi mente. Me catalogo de estúpida, regañándome mentalmente por mi nivel de idiotez. ¿Cómo creer que todo eso fue real? Es solo producto de mi imaginación, mi mente que en medio del delirio me juega una mala pasada, usando mis sentimientos en mi contra.

Algunos días me gustaría que eso pase, me gustaría correr fuera de la realidad, ocultarme, y no volver a vivirla; me gustaría irme lejos sabiendo que estaré siempre en tu mente, que tú siempre me tendrás presente recordándome y extrañándome. Pretendiendo que en un momento de tristeza, locura y soledad, vengas a buscarme, dando vueltas por todos lados hasta encontrarme.

**Hay veces en las que mi imaginación **

**Es el único mundo en el que soy feliz**

**Porque en el estás conmigo. **

Hay días en que me gustaría vivir imaginando, porque es en mi mente en el único lugar donde puedo vivir plenamente; soñando contigo, con tenerte cerca, con sujetarte de la mano y darte un beso cálido. Soy feliz allí porque estás conmigo, porque puedo ser yo sin barreras y compartir mi mundo contigo.

Pero nada está más lejos de la realidad que mis sueños con mi amor platónico, estás tan lejos como el cielo azul que una vez quise tocar con las manos… el cielo azul que se volvió negro con el tiempo, con tu partida, con tus miradas frías.

**Se que cuando estemos juntos, brillará el universo**

**Se harán realidad o superarán a esta. **

**Pero también se, y estoy consiente de ello, **

**Que tal vez tu, mi gran amor, mi príncipe, **

**Solo existes en mi imaginación.**

Se que cuando al fin estemos juntos, todo a mi alrededor brillará como oro. Y en mi mente así será, caminarás en mi ilusión junto a mí, caminarás a mi lado tomándome la mano; cambiando esas miradas frías por las cálidas que tanto anhelo. Me mirarás con ternura murmurándome con dulzura todo eso que una vez soñé y, para que negar, sigo soñando con escuchar.

Pero sé que quizás solo existes en mi imaginación, que tu perfección no cabe en este mundo tal como lo hacen en mis sueños. Quiero creer que puedo tenerte, quiero tratar de compararte y convertirte, aún sabiendo cuán imposible es eso. Pero el amor logra cualquier cosa… ¿O no?  
Pero me quedo sentada y cruzada de brazos, totalmente resignada a tenerte, con las esperanzas de cambiarte perdidas, con la certeza de que solo existes en mi imaginación.

**Aún así te seguiré esperando,**

**Aunque en mi vejez, con mi último aliento de vida,**

**Te siga profesando este amor inagotable. **

Pero aún así seguiré aquí sentada; sentada sola en un banco, con la mirada perdida, esperando con ansias tu regreso. Deseando abrazarte, muriendo por besarte y por saber que me correspondes después de tantos años.  
Y aunque sea vieja, aunque ya no pueda moverme, yo seguiré esperando; tanto así es el amor que te brindo, un cariño interminable, un sentimiento sin límites… Algunos lo creerán una situación inverosímil… aunque para mi no lo es tanto. ¿Una chiquilla tonta desperdiciando su vida por alguien que sabe que no la ama? Es verdaderamente patético, pero a la vez tan bueno.  
Pero si así tiene que ser, pues así será.

No pienso cambiar, no quiero ni puedo, es un círculo vicioso que siempre llega… hasta ti.

Y cuando este muriendo será éste mi último deseo: verte sujetando mis manos arrepintiéndote por todo. Quisiera verte arrodillado, cabizbajo a causa de la tristeza… lamento plasmado en tu rostro y el miedo palpable en tu mirada.

Pero no quiero pedir imposibles.

**Y junto a mi lecho de muerte**

**El único amante que encuentre**

**Sea mi amada, eterna y fiel compañera:**

**La soledad. **

Y ahora, tal y como soñé que iba a pasar, estoy muriendo.  
Agonizando de forma lenta, esperando ser cubierta por un manto negro interminable, hundida en las tinieblas. Espero paciente, aún en mi situación, tu llegada… ¡Pobre niña tonta! ¿Verdad? ¡A qué piensas eso! ¿Lo adiviné? Te conozco, y más de lo que crees.  
Aunque te cueste creerlo, aunque no quieras verlo, yo no soy una de esas; ya no veo solo una cara bonita, ni un cuerpo de dioses. Ahora solo veo tu verdadera personalidad. Ahora quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo, porque, como un ángel, yo te estaré cuidando. En tus misiones, y si regresas, nunca dejaré de molestar jiji… siempre estaré soportándote en tu dolor y secando en una caricia tenue y silenciosa cada una de tu lágrimas.  
Y esperando que vuelvas a mi yo sigo.  
Y comienzo a sentir frío.  
Mi momento ha llegado, ni siquiera me ha avisado. Giro mi cabeza pretendiendo verte a mi lado, pero solo veo oscuridad, la oscuridad de mi habitación donde pasé encerrada los últimos meses… Ahora que quiero verte, y con mi último hálito de vida, solo me espía curiosa a mi lado mi eterna compañera… la soledad.

En un último suspiro dejo escapar mi vida, y mis deseos se esfuman por arte de magia, bisbiseo tu nombre en voz muy baja mientras me voy para siempre…: te amo, Sasuke-Kun, siempre fuiste y serás...

_... Mi Gran Amor_


End file.
